Fangs and Fins
by The Huntress of the Night
Summary: This is nightworld/H20 story about a vampire and a mermaid. Crazy, I know, but I have to give it a shot. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Fins and Fangs**

My name is Scarlett Holeman. I'm from Gold Coast, Australia, but right now I'm in the US. I know! I know. I'm along way from home and from friends and saftey. Why am I in the US, you may ask yourself...Well you see there was this... problem... Well I wouldn't say problem if I was like normal girls, but I'm not like normal girls which makes it a problem. A big problem.

You see about a month ago, I meet my soulmate, who is a vampire in the Nightworld, ( who is down-right sexy, but what vampire isn't.) You know like most Nightworld love stories have long tales of how they hated each other in the beginning and then fell in love but me and Jason...well we just clicked when we meet and when he explained the Nightworld to me, I wasn't surprised. Partly because I already knew, but I wouldn't tell him that. He wouldn't understand, not yet at lest.

He wanted me to come live with him in the US but I said I couldn't. You see my mom just left me, my dad and my sister and things have been really hard for my sister...so right now isn't the best time to leave. There is another mess I have to sort out to, so I can't leave. Not yet at lest. Not until I figure out this whole mess my friends and me are in.

So, I'm just visiting for the summer...Well it's the winter in the US, but summer in Australia. It's guess confusing. I get a headache just thinking back it.

I'm only staying for one month and there's a good reason for that...I sort of get wild and out of control when the full moon comes around and it's not the reason you are thinking of. I am not a Werewolf. I've never meet a werewolf. There's barely any Nightworlders in Australia.

I'm not a werewolf, I'm something else. Something that the Nightworld doesn't even believe in, which to them can be dangerous. But I don't find myself dangerous, expect on full moon.

This secret of mine it has to do with three things:

Water

The moon

And a big long orange tail...

Can you guess by now what I am? If not, then here it is...I am a mermaid.

I know sounds crazy but the idea of vampires is crazy too.

So now I'm going to stay in a house with a bunch of Daybreakers without blowing my secret, which means, no swimming, no using my powers, no looking at the full moon and no and I repeat no touching water. Oh, yeah, this is going to be fun...

**I knew...I knew I'm a weirdo for things of this. If you have watched H20 just add water before, you'll completley understand the whole mermiad things, if not...I will be explaing it later. This chapter is short but the next will be long. Please reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2, Ten seconds

Exhaling, I try to relax, though it doesn't work. Jason placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. He laughed, softly.

"Not nervous are you?" he asked, sweetly.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I'm fine, just jetlag."

"Right," he said, nodding suspiciously, but he doesn't continue any farther. He never does. We're at still at the airport, waiting by the front doors in Los Vegas, NV. I glanced up at Jason's profile as he looked out into the parking lot and my breath is taken away. He has shaggy dark brown hair with piercing green eyes and his body…just thinking about it makes me feel numb. He's amazing, sweet and kind…well at lest to me he is.

"What are you staring at?" he asked without even looking at me. Amusement soothed his voice out.

I shyly looked away. "Nothing," I said, staring out into the parking lot. I begin biting the tip of my nails and I hear Jason sigh beside me. "What?" I asked.

"You are nervous," he said.

"So?" I questioned. Okay, so I was, nervous, but what mermaid wouldn't be. I mean about to go live with a much of night world people who don't even believe I'm real. It can make you really nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous," Jason purred, putting his arms around me. I love his warm embrace. It's so safe, so welcoming.

"How can I not be?" I asked my Australian accent thick in my words.

"I'm nervous too," Jason whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "You never get nervous."

"Then you can be nervous for the both of us." He kissed me on the cheek and I felt shivers reverberate through my skin. I gazed out past the parking lot and saw nothing but city and desert. No a single drop of water anywhere. I sighed under my breath, but Jason still heard it.

"Now what?" he asked, his voice still kind.

I sighed, turning to him. "I guess I miss the ocean," I confessed. (P.S. He doesn't know I'm a mermaid.)

"You've only been away from a day and you already miss home?"

I shook my head. "I didn't say home, I just said the ocean."

Jason stared at me, confused. "I thought you told me, you don't like the water?"

Oh, snap! I did. "I don't," I lied, "but that doesn't mean I don't like watching it. The ocean to me, is just so peaceful and calm."

"But it can be dangerous," Jason warned.

"Like you?" I questioned, folding my arms.

"Only sometimes," he laughed.

I turned back to the parking lot, scanning the cars and people coming and going. You're probably thinking are you crazy why haven't you told him yet? Well you see there's still a little problem, the last full moon, have a weird effect on my friends and I...Let's just say we got new powers, we created a wild killing storm around Mako and my friend, Tom, **( aka, Lewis**) was blow up and out of a volcano. I know a lot can happen in one night.

Now, I have both the power to boil things and lightning, while my friends, Kaitlin has the power of freezing things and storm and Carly has the power over water and wind. So right now we really can't balance our powers, so when we use our normal powers, out dangerous one work instead. But we're trying and Tom's trying to find away out of all this mess. He's like a science geek and always trying to explain mermaid magic with science. I continually tell him, it isn't going to work, but Carly, Tom's girlfriend, says he knows what he's doing. I doubt it. He knows nothing about mermaid magic, but then again, who does?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. You would think that a vampire would be able to read my thoughts, but surprisingly, mermaids have a very strong mind block that I didn't even realize I had until I meet Jason. Good thing too. There are enough questions going around, I don't want more.

Questions like where did me and my friends get these new powers?

And when was a giant water monster chasing after us every other moon?

Can you see why I can't tell Jason! Everything right now is just to bewildering! I don't want any more questions, not right now.

"So who are we looking for?" I asked, peering out into the street.

"Quinn and Rashel."

"And they are…?" I dragged out.

"A soulmate couple from the Daybreaker. You'll like them," Jason insured me.

I nodded looking away. "Alright, mate," I said.

Jason laughed, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, hands on my hips. I had to flick my long dark red hair out of my dark green eyes. He doesn't answer me. "What?" I repeated.

"Nothing, I'm just still getting use to your accent. It makes you laugh," he confessed.

"Well, your accent makes me laugh. You sound like an American," I teased.

He stepped closer to me, looking down at me. "Oh really?"

"Really." I stood on my tippy-toes so that our faces are only cementers away. I'm about to kiss him, ready for an explosive feeling of excitement to go pulsing through me when Jason's name is called out from the parking lot. He pulled away from me, looking out into the street.

I sighed, disappointed. Perfectly time, I cursed. I gazed up to see where Jason is looking to see a boy of about 17 and a girl of about 18 to come walking towards us. They're walking like one of them, one of the nightwolders, but I can tell the difference. The boy is the vampire and the girl is a human, but she's probably a fighter of some sort. They reached us and I could already feel the awkward moment coming.

"Hi," the girl greeted, "You must…"

"Scarlett," I finished. I feeling cool that I thought I had, quickly slip away. Half of my mind is saying this is a very bad an idea but the other half is saying, just go with the flow. Either of these feelings is helping me.

"Well, I'm Rashel and this is Quinn, my soulmate," the girl explained. She turned to Jason. "And you must be Jason."

"Yep," Jason replied.

"Well, Quinn has told me everything about you," Rashel smirked.

"Oh, I hop not," Jason laughed. I just stand there, feeling awkward and confused. It is times like this that it's good to have a nice large ocean around that I can just swim in for hours. The water just seems to take all my worries away, but I have no escape this time.

"Hey, Jason. Long time, no see," Quinn greeted for the first time. The boys shook hands, firmly, but all I can think about is how loud my heart beat is getting. This is a bad idea, Carly had told me before I had left, but I hadn't listened then.

"Last time, I saw you; you were still stone cold and a human hater?" Jason questioned, smiling.

"Times change," Quinn replied. "Now let get these bags in the car. Thierry wants to meet you both."

"Great," I whispered under my breath as I pick up two of my bags and beginning following Jason and Quinn. I barely notice Rashel beside me until she spoke up. "Not nervous, are you?" she asked.

I faked a smile, knowing she could see right through it. Nervous? Yes!

About meeting a bunch of nightworlders? No!

About having my secret blown? Yes!

"Just a little. It's just strange being so far away from home," I lied.

"I could imagine," Rashel replied. "So how long are you staying out?"

"Oh, not long, about three weeks, maybe four. School going to start soon," I explained.

"Oh, yeah, I forget. Your time and seasons there are flipped. So it's summer there?"

"Yeah. Don't think too much into it, or you'll end up with a headache," I warned, lightly. After that, I remained quiet, not really knowing what to say. What could I say? I didn't have anything in common with this girl, or any one I was going to live with from the next month.

"You're pretty quiet," Rashel said as we reached the car at the far end of the parking lot.

I nodded. "I just don't have much to say."

"Really?" Rashel questioned. "You don't look like the quiet type."

"Oh, I'm not, I'm just…" You're just what? I asked myself. "I'm just nervous about being this far away from home for the first time."

"Across oceans can be pretty far away," Rashel agreed.

"Not for me," I whispered under my breath as I opened the car door and slid in. Rashel followed while the boys put the bags in the back. I just sit quietly, thinking to myself. Quinn and Jason get in the car, with Quinn driving. Again it is quiet and I just can't stand it.

"So where you born in Australia?" Quinn began.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yep. Never been out of the Gold Coast until now. You've ever been to Australia?"

Quinn and Rashel both shook their heads in reply. "There," Rashel said, tossing me a water bottle, "You look like you have jetlag."

I caught the water bottle and panic fired through me. It's wet. I dropped the bottle on the floor of the car and immediately began rubbing my hands on jacket. I could hear the seconds in my head tick. Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six….

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two….

One…

Nothing happened and my hands were completely dry. I sighed with relief but when I looked up, Rashel was staring at me, confused. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied. "It was just wet." I leaned down for the water bottle, which was out of sight from everyone in the car and gently curved my fingers into a fist, drying the outside of the water bottle. But all the while, I could still feel Rashel's gaze on me, puzzled.

This was going to be a lot harder than I had planned, I finally realized. A lot harder!

**Hey, I got second chapter done! I hope you like it! Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3, Worried and Wet

The drive through Los Vegas was quiet most of the way, but I could tell Quinn and Jason was having a conversion in through her minds. I didn't really care. There guys. They can talk about whatever guys stuff they want to, I didn't really care.

Rashel didn't talk to me after the little water bottle mistake. She probably thinks I'm some super big girly girl who is afraid to get her hands wet.

Well…I'm not. I'm actually the craziest, most outgoing person I know…And I can get really fired up if you know what I mean. But she wouldn't understand. She doesn't have to worry about water every day, that she might grow a giant orange tail if she's not careful. No one really does, besides my friends, but they are thousands of miles away.

I just stared out the car window, watching as the sun went down and the hot lights came up. The club lights and casino lights brightened the sky with their countless colors. How can people sleep at night? I thought as I listened and watched the lights and noises around me.

Traffic quickly began picking up as the sun disappeared and we were soon stuck in honking horns and flashing head lights. "Great!" Quinn growled in the driver's seat. "It's going to take us an extra twenty minutes at lest to get to Thierry's!"

"You didn't really believe we were going to make before evening traffic set in?" Rashel questioned, mocking disbelief ringing in her tone.

"Well, I was hoping," Quinn replied. He coughed, changing the mood. "So, Scarlett. Anything you like or find odd about America?"

There was a forced effort in his voice as he tried to start a conversion with everyone. I looked up from the window, sounding confident. "Well, in Australia, the steering wheel is on the other side of the car, so it's sort of strange to watch people drive."

"So…were you a vampire hunter before you meet Jason?" Quinn asked.

I shook my head, very confused and feeling very small. "No…why do you ask?"

"No reason," he replied, exchanging a suspicious glance with Jason. "You just had a very strong mind block…even stronger than Rashel's."

"What?" Rashel's voice made the car shake. Great. It's barely been one hour and already people hate me. What more could I ask for?

Silence fell upon the car and I could tell by the gleam in Quinn's eyes that he was talking with Rashel through his mind or at lest trying to. She didn't seem to want to listen. What did she have against me?

Jason forced the conversion to go on but in a different direction, a direction I didn't want it to go. "It isn't own Scarlett."

Rashel's face softened, puzzled. "What?"

"Yeah, her two friends, Kaitlin and..."

"Carly," I added.

"Yeah, Carly! Thanks," Jason said with a sweet smile that would have made me completely forget what we were talking about, if we were talking about anything else besides this. "Yeah, either of their minds is opened like normal humans, they're completely blocked."

"Maybe it's something in the water?" I joked, lightly, partly telling the truth.

"If it was then we would knew about it," Quinn insured.

No, you wouldn't, I wanted to yell but I held my tongue. The rest of the drive to Lord Thierry's house was quiet, though I could constantly feeling eyes on me. Either from Rashel or Quinn.

It didn't really matter; I just wanted to be left alone

After the evening rush, we managed to get onto the back streets where it was smooth driving from there. I was happy when we arrived at Thierry's mansion and in awe. The mansion was huge and looked almost like a castle. "Wow," I whispered.

"I know. Only the best for Lord Thierry," Jason agreed, beside me.

I smiled back feeling shy. Usually I'm not shy, I'm actually really outgoing and rebellious most of the time. But now, looking up at the mansion walls that seemed to gloom over me, I felt small. I grabbed two of my bags and followed Jason inside. As I walked through the doors of the mansion, I felt myself shirk even more. It's moments like this when I was being swimming. Away from all…this.

Jason noticed my shyness and stepped in beside me. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I smiled weakly up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just jetlagged. Some sleep with do me good."

Jason nodded in understanding, but there was still concern in his eyes and…suspicion. He was being suspicious of me, but then who wasn't?

Just then a pretty girl with blond hair and a strange looking birthmark cross her cheek walked up to me. "Hi, you must be Scarlett. I'm Hannah, Thierry's soulmate."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted back.

"I'm sorry Thierry isn't here to great you two, but he had some business with some…" Hannah stopped, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. You look exhausted!"

"Yeah, it's just the time change," I lied. I wasn't exhausted, I was worried.

"Here, let me take you to where you will be staying and in the morning you can meet everyone." Hannah smiled as she began to walked, with me, trailing behind her.

Jason kissed me on the forehead. "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," I replied, trying with all my might not to sound anxious. But I couldn't help it. I was a mermaid in a house of Nightworlders! Who wouldn't be worried?

I followed Hannah up the stairs and down a few long and unending hallways. "So," Hannah began, "You're from Australia right?"

"That's right."

"So do you live in land or next to the coast?"

"Next to the coast. The ocean waters are always blue and every morning I wake up, I can watch sun rise from the ocean," I explained.

"It sounds beautiful," Hannah said, as she came to a stop. She opened a door and walked in. "Well, here we are."

I walked into the room and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful with a lovely queen size bed in the middle and the walls painted the perfect shade of Dark Ocean blue, it made me think of home and the moonpool.

"Is this to your liking?" Hannah questioned, smiling.

"Yes, it's amazing. Thank you," I said, actually not worried for one brief moment.

"No problem. If you need any thing, I'm in the last door on the right," Hannah said, before quiet leaving and shutting the door behind her.

I was slightly relieved when she was gone. I dropped my bags and collapsed on the bed. Now that I thought about it, I was tired. So, I managed to pull out my pjs and slip them on before collapsing once again on the back a falling a sleep.

**…**

I slept rather well and would have slept longer, if not for the cold, icy, wet bucket of water that splashed across my face. I awoke with a jerk and alarms ringing through my head.

I looked down at a five year old boy and by the gleam in his eyes; I know he was a vampire.

"That's your warm welcome from the Nightworld," the kid smirked, but I completely ignored.

Leaping out of bed, I rushed to the bathroom, but I was too slow to shut the door. I felt a pulse of energy flash through my body and then I was water, but only for the tiniest moment. I landed on the floor with a bump with my long orange tail stretched across the floor with my orange top to match. Great!

The boy walked to the bathroom down, an evil grin across his face, until he saw me. His jaw dropped and his lips flopped as he tried to form words. "You're…you're…" He gulped. "You're…" Then he fainted.

I didn't think vampires could faint but he did, right then and there. "Could this get any worst?" I cursed, when at that moment a knock came to the door. I was dead!

** Okay? Tell whether or not you like it. Please review. I want to have at less 15 reviews. There may be a few mistakes, but it there is alot more that I thought, please tell me and I will read through it again and re-update it. **


	4. Chapter 4, Don't bet on me

**Rashel view**

Watching Hannah knock on Scarlett's door, impatiently, I couldn't think of anything worst to do. "Hannah," I dragged out, hands on my hips. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Hannah answered, sharply, giving my eyes that old-soul look.

I rolled my eyes looking away. This girl, Scarlett, seemed like a complete girly-girl. She was afraid of water! How much girly-girl, can you get? I stomped my feet. "But she didn't even hear me!"

"Rashel, whether she heard you or not, you weren't being nice. You can't go around mocking someone, you don't even know!" Hannah said. She knocked again. "Scarlett? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," a faintly and somewhat grumpy reply came from behind the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, don't come in," Scarlett's voice grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, sighing and folding my hands. "We're coming in."

"No!"

A loud thump echoed from the other side of the door. Hannah pressed her ear up against the door, concern flashing across her face. "Scarlett, are you alright? We're coming in."

She reached for the doorknob when the door suddenly opened. Scarlett stood in the door way, her hair covering her part of her face, like she just had been racing around the room. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We heard a loud thump, like someone felling?"

"Oh!" Scarlett dragged out. "It was this little boy."

I suddenly pushed passed her, on pulse. "What little boy…Timmy!"

**Scarlett view**

The entire time, Rashel and Hannah was bring the little boy, 'Timmy' to consciousness, the only thing I was think was, THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE.

One second longer and I would have to go over a long explanation of what really happen.

Rashel glared up at me. I was still keeping my distances from the bucket that was still wet. "What happened?" she growled at me.

"I don't really know. I was getting out of bed when he must have slipped and hit his head on the wooden dresser," I lied. It was the only good lie I could think of and he was laying right next to the wooden dresser.

The vampire hunter stared at me in disbelief.

"Rashel, will you stop with your glares!" Hannah snapped and Rashel turned back to Timmy, who was coming around.

The little boy sat up, rubbing his head. "What…what happened?" His dark eyes instantly go to me. "You…you…you were a…you were a…"

He couldn't form the word on his lips. Gosh, how hard was it for vampires to say mermaid. Look, I can say it. Mermaid. Well…I guess if you're a creature that isn't meant to exist in the world, especially in the Night World, people don't seem to have any imagination for you. "You hit pretty hard," I started and then I turned to Rashel. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"I'm fine! I didn't hit my head!" Timmy exclaimed.

"You know something, people forget things when they hit their heads hard enough," I said. "It's happened to me before. You can have illusions too."

"I didn't hit my head!" Timmy growled.

"I think you did," Hannah objected, feeling his head. "I can feel a lump."

"I didn't hit my…"

"Enough, Timmy," Rashel finally spoke up. "I told you that one day you're pranks would get you hurt."

"I wasn't…"

Rashel held up the bucket and frowned.

Timmy didn't reply.

Rashel sighed, grabbing his arm and lifting him to his feet. "Come on. I think we need to talk to Quinn again!"

A look of panic crossed the little boy's face. "No! Not Quinn! He's the worst! He's so pigheaded! I would rather be eaten by werewolves!

"These pranks keep up and you might just get that wish!" Rashel grumbled as she and Timmy disappeared out of the room.

Hannah stood up straight and faced me. "Sorry about that. He's still…"

"A little child at heart," I finished, guessing that Timmy was older than he looked.

Hannah nodded. "Breakfast is at 8:00, you can meet everyone there…well everyone that is here…which isn't a lot at the moment."

"That sounds great." I faked a smiled.

She walked passed me and she was about to leave when she turned back, frowning. "And I'm sorry about Rashel. Usual, she's nicer, but she doesn't exactly friendly to…girly girls."

I knew it, I thought quietly, but answered, "Don't worry. I'm not a girly girl. I'm more of a flow with the current kind of girl."

"Great. I think you'll need that living here," Hannah said. "Like they told me when I first came here, we're on everyone's hit list."

"Sounds like fun," I smiled.

Hannah laughed. "I think you'll fit in here. See you."

The door shut and I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'll fit in great!"

I walked into the bedroom and picked up my wooden handle brush. I feel sorry for hitting Timmy over the head, but it wasn't like he was awake or anything…and that lump was be gone by the end of the day, knowing vampires. It's not like I had any other options. It was ether my secret that would haunt me forever or whacking a vampire kid over the head? I looked up into the mirror and sighed, just as my phone ringed.

I picked it up with delight. "Carly, hi!"

A sweet, bouncy voice answered on the other side. "Yes, I got a hold of you. Just wait one minute; I'll get Kaitlin and Tom on the line."

I waited patiently for about thirty seconds and then I hear Kaitlin's voice. "So, how isAmerica? Have you blown our secret, yet?"

"No," I exclaimed.

"So, no one has seen you with a tail?" Tom's voice came in next.

"What are you guys, trying to get to?" I grumbled.

"Just answer," Carly said.

I sighed, not wanting to answer.

"That would be a yes!" Tom exclaimed, with delight.

"What?" Kaitlin said, sharply. "Who saw you?"

"Just a little boy. Nothing to worry about. He fainted after he saw me and I convinced everyone that he hit his head and was having a dream," I explained. "It's fine."

"I win the bet! I win the bet!" Tom was chanting from the other side.

"What bet?"

Dead silence echoed from my cell phone.

I couldn't believe this. "You, guys bet on me!"

"Yeah," all three said that the same time.

"I bet you would last two weeks," Carly explained.

"One week," Kaitlin said.

"Less than twenty-four hours," Tom's yelled with pride. "You both own me twenty dollars."

"No betting!" I wanted to scream but I kept my voice down. "Tom, if you take that money. When I get home, there be a lightning storm following you everywhere you go!"

"Please, Carly will protect me," Tom said, like the dorky boy he was.

"Actually, Kaitlin would be the one you would want protection from. I just control water, remember. She freezes it," Carly explained.

"Oh…well…I've got that thing…I need to do…bye. Have fun being _grounded_," Tom said, shortly and then hung up.

"Wasn't that fun?" Kaitlin asked, in her straight forward tone.

"He is so dead, when I get home! I can't believe you bet on me!" I exclaimed, still shocked.

"What more is there to do? There isn't going to be any wild parties until you get back!" Carly said. "And you know Kaitlin always cut me off when we race to Mako!"

"I don't cut you off. You're just slow!" Kaitlin stated.

"You wanna bet! I'll race to Mako! Right now, we still have five more minutes left of sun light!" Carly challenged.

"You're on!"

"Now, you, two are just being mean!" I cried. "There's isn't water around here for miles!"

"Sorry, Scar," Kaitlin said. "We forgot."

"Well," I said," don't let me ruin your fun. You can go swimming, while I face the Night World."

"Right" Kaitlin and Carly dragged out together. "Because that's so much better. Death, blood, fighting, death and oh, yeah some more death!"

"Thanks for reminding me!" I growled. A knock came to the door. "Well, that's probably Jason. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye," Carly said.

"Yeah, have fun with the undead," Kaitlin sneered in her creepy voice.

"Oh, and the witches and the werewolves!" Carly added in her squeak voice.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Go play with the Mako sharks."

"Sounds like fun. Talk to you later," Carly screamed.

"Bye, Scar," Kaitlin added and then they both hung up.

I looked down at my phone and thoughts of the ocean rolled through my mind. The peace. The soothing of the waves as they crash over me.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason's voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped and we collided heads. "Ow!" I moaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Why do you always jump? It reminds me of when we first meet," Jason laughed.

"You're the one who collided with me, remember?" I grumbled in a happy tone. I can't help smiling. He just makes me happy.

"Oh, right. You were just the one, not looking where she was going?"

I sighed, shoving him in the shoulder.

"Thierry wants to met you, before he has to go rushing about again," Jason explained.

"Alright, let me get dressed and I'll be out. Now get out!" I begin pushing out of the room.

He made a puppy dog face. "Can't I stay?"

"No!" And with that, I slammed the door behind him.

"Maybe next time?" his voice echoed through the door.

"No!" But I couldn't help the laugh at the end of my sentence. He always manages to bring the happier side out of me, though so does swimming and right now, it's the one thing I really want to do. But sadly, that was going to have to wait for another three weeks.

**Sorry, I haven't undated in awhile. I've been busy. But I hope you like it and the story is going to pick up really fast after this chapter. Please reveiw and stuff! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5, Enemies of smallness

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen and when I say everyone I mean everyone. Hannah, Rashel, Quinn, Jason, the owner of the mansion, Thierry, Gillian, a witch, and her soulmate David, Ash, a lazy vampire, and last there was Thea and her soulmate Eric. Okay…okay, so that's not even one Thierry was telling me about, but it was close. Then he began talking about something about Wild Powers and I became completely lost. Keeping up with every ones' names were hard enough, but go talking about some crazy Wild Powers that are meant to safe the world. You are going to have to explain from the beginning.

I stared at him with an expression of confused.

"Oh," Thierry said and then he glanced at Jason. "You haven't told her?"

"Isn't that your job?" a sneering voice echoed from the back of the kitchen and I looked passed to see that it was that lazy vampire…Ash. He looked at me and flashed a smile.

I felt disgusted. He reminded me of this jerk, Zach, back in Gold Coast, who's rich, spoiled and sometime you just want to pretend he's a beanbag and hit him with all your might.

"Not funny, Ash," Thea growled, rolling her eyes in disgust.

I wanted to laugh now. Looks like I wasn't the only one who wanted to hit him.

"Don't mind Ash, Scarlett," Hannah said with a smile. "Half of us don't even know why he's still alive with all his jokes and laziness. One of us just might kill him ourselves one of these days."

"Won't that be fun," Ash laughed in the background.

Just then, the door behind me opened and I could hear the small footsteps of…Timmy. He walked right passed me over to Rashel, but I still met the glare, he shot me. I glared back. I wasn't going to be bullied around by some four-year old. Not in this life time.

My tummy grumbled just then as Timmy met my glare and I looked back at Thierry and Hannah not exactly meeting their gazes. "I'm rather hungry. Long flight and all. Do you mind if I eat."

"Not at all," Thierry said. "Hannah, can you show Scarlett around? I have something to attend to."

"You always have something to attend to," Hannah said, gently and then Thierry kissed her on the cheek and then left. Most of everyone left after that, off doing, whatever they like to go in their extra time. Even Jason said that he needed to leave to find a blood bank…which I was perfectly okay with. There was no reason to be around a hungry vampire. I just wanted some time to think and eat.

Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was until Hannah pulled down a box of cereal.

"Usually," she began, "we have breakfast made for us, but since the servants are off this week, we are left to making the meals."

"That's fine with me as long as I don't go hungry," I added.

Hannah laughed. "Same here. Darn, we out of milk." She had her head in the fridge and snapped her fingers in disappointed when she didn't find any milk. "I'll go check the back room, you just stay here."

"Alright," I agreed, sitting on a stool around the bar that split the kitchen from a little dining room. I was sure that was a bigger dining room where were in this giant house. Hannah disappeared and I began playing with the metal spoon that on the table.

Timmy suddenly crawled onto the stool beside me, staring angry eyes at me.

"You know, I heard these stools aren't toddler safe. You might slip and hit your head" I said, not even looking at him.

He snatched the spoon from my hands. "I know what you are."

I turned to him, keeping my face completely calm. "And what is that?"

Timmy didn't say it. He opened his mouth to but then stopped as if it were to hard to say. "How long do you think you can hide it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you…you were and are…"

"Human," I finished.

"Your little secret isn't going to stay a secret for very long," Timmy threatened, twirling the spoon around.

"Oh really?" I secretly curled my hand into a fist, heating up the spoon. The metal around the little boy's hand turned red in seconds. He cried out, dropping the spoon to the floor. He rubbed his hand. There was a nasty little burn on his hand now. "Ops, I forget to tell you. It's hot," I said with smile.

"How did you…" Timmy never finished for at that moment, Hannah returned from the back room with a gallon of milk.

"Found one!" she exclaimed. "Timmy, what're wrong? Have you been playing around the stone again? What did Rashel tell you!"

"I know," Timmy said, facing Hannah, but glaring at me. He jumped off the stool. "It will be gone in a few hours." And then he left.

Great, I thought. I've made an enemy with a four-year old vampire with a temper of a two-year old and brains of a 17 year old. This just keeps on getting better and better.

** I know it's not that long, but I just wanted to get it out there before I became too busy with the end of school. Please reveiw and tell me if there's anything wrong with the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6, Yelling and telling

The first three days went by without any more problems, even Timmy didn't bother me, but I know he was planning something. Something that would get proof, that I was mermaid, but if he was truly smart, he would figured out that a drop of water does the trick perfectly.

All well, I guess he's not that smart after all.

Everyone seemed to like me and have no kinds of suspicions, beside Rashel, but now I think she just thinks I'm a girly-girl and will hardly talk to me. Personally the less, she does the better.

I'm not trying to be rude, but beside Timmy, Rashel's the only one who's seen me react to water. Right now, I have no other thoughts, but to ignore her, but at the moment that might be a little hard.

I just ate and with Jason out with the boys, doing whatever boys like to do…you know ride bikes off the highest cliff, they can find, blow up things when they think no ones' looking…you know stupid boy stuff.

So, I wasn't in a very cautious mood, when I should have been.

…

I dropped my plate in the sink, ignoring Rashel, who was washing hers. no one else was in the kitchen, most of the girls were out shopping. I began to walk away when I hear her sigh, aggravated. "Can you be any more useless?" she growled at me.

I turned around, spinning on my heels. "Excuse me?"

"I mean is it so hard to get your hands wet and wash your dish?" she questioned, splashing her hands in the soap water. "The servants may have the week off, but that doesn't mean you can just dump your dish anywhere."

"Well, I don't see why I have to clean it?" I know I shouldn't be being rude, but I can't just stand here and listen to her.

"Don't know what? You're type of girls have always drive me crazy. Thinking you need everyone to do everything for you. I've watched you for the past days and every time, you just drop your dish in this sink like its magically going to clean itself. Well, it's not!"

"Do you pretending like you know me, because you don't!"

Rashel laughed. "Right! Because there is just so much more, isn't there? You know if you had to go through what I had to go through for Quinn and me to be together, you won't be acting this way. You wouldn't take things so lightly."

"And how do you know what I'm going through?" I yelled. I couldn't hold in my anger any longer. "Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning, not knowing if you might…I don't know…help throw her best friend's boyfriend out a volcano, or become some human experiment…or maybe start fires in a place that you love, but you still have no control over yourself!" I jerked back, realizing what I was saying. I have completely lost control.

Rashel now stared at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head, clearing my head.

"That is such bull crap," Rashel growled, snorting.

"That's it, I done. I'm done with you." I turned and began marching away, which I should have known was a bad mistake.

"Fine, I am too!" Rashel picked up the sopping washcloth and throw at me with all her might.

The cloth hit me in the back of my head, water running down not back and soaking my shirt and hair. Panic coursed through me. I needed to run. I needed to hide. It was only thing on my mind now. All the rage that Rashel had stirred up was gone in an instant. I rushed to the doors that lean out of the giant kitchen, but at the moment I was about to step through them, they slammed shut in my face and there stood that little annoying brat, Timmy.

An evil grinned scarred his face. "Going somewhere?"

"You so dead!" I screamed, knowing that my ten seconds were up and there was no where to go. I felt the tingle of water swallowing me and then the pain of landing on the ground with a lack of legs. And like always, it was replaced with a long orange scaled tail. I laid on my stomach, trying to twist my body over.

I looked at Timmy with narrowed eyes, but all he was doing with dancing around and singing, "I was right! I was right!"

But then I looked at Rashel, pure white shock had completely consumed her and she had to lean against the counter to keep herself from falling. Her mouth was half open as if to spoke but no words formed in her throat.

I sighed to myself, twisting myself onto my back and raising my hand to my tail in a curled fist. This was going to be fun to explain.

**…**

"But how it is even possible?" was the first question that came out of Rashel's mouth.

"It's a long story," I sighed. We were up in my room with the door locked. Me, Rashel and Timmy. I couldn't just leave him there, singing, I was right, I was right. Anyways I knew that he would tell everyone if I didn't find someway to keep his mouth shut.

"But you're a…a…I've fought witches, were-wolves, shapeshifters and vampires…but never did I know that there were…" Rashel couldn't finish the sentence.

"Mermaids," I finished. "Either did I until I became one."

"But how?"

I sighed. I have no choice I have to tell her. I turned to Timmy who was sitting on the bed with a giant grin. "You better me listening, because I'm only going to tell this story once."

All he did was smile back.

"Alright then," I said taking a deep breath. "It happened almost two years ago. Me and my friends…well we went joy riding out on a motor boat and we went out pretty off into the sea and then next thing we know, we hit a reef. It ripped apart half the motor…there was…there was no where to go except this island. Mako island. In the legend and tales that I heard around it, it was meant to be haunted. So we rowed over and decide to try to get to higher ground, thinking we could maybe see a boat or another island with people on it."

"My friend, Carly…well she stumbled into an underground cave and Kaitlin and I went down after her, but it wasn't until we were all in the cave that we were stuck. We wandered hours through the cave, searching for a way out when we came to the volcano with this pool."

I paused, taking a deep breath. This was harder than I had thought "The Moonpool. It was our way out, but as we prepared to swim out through this pool to the open ocean, the full moon shined down from the volcano. The water in the pool started to bubble and shimmer. It was completely magically. And as quickly as it have came it was gone. We didn't think anything of it until that next morning when we all got wet and changed into mermaids."

There was silence after I finished my story, but when someone finally spoke, it was Timmy. "You mean there's more …"

"Mermaids? Yes. My best friend Kaitlin and Carly and I were all mermaids," I answered.

"That's why you freak out around water?" Rashel said as if slowly piecing the puzzle together.

I nodded. "Yeah. Even a small drop of water equals instant tail."

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said. "I shouldn't have amused…"

"It's okay," I said and then smiled. "It's not like you could have guess. No one can."

"But still…I just can't believe that there are other creatures, beside vampires and shapeshifters out there." And then came the question that I would have rather avoided. "Does Jason know?"

I flinched at her words. "No."

"But shouldn't you…"

"I know I should, but I can't. Not right now. There's just too much…going on with my mermaid half right know."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you have to promise to keep my secret."

"But Scarlett, Jason's your soulmate; He has a right to know. If you keep this from me…""

"I know, but you…you just don't get it. I promised to tell Jason in my own time, if you promises me that you won't tell anyone! Please," I pleaded. "I've had my secret exposed before and…well let's just say, it took a lot of lies and moonlight to make it that way again. So will you?"

Rashel looked down at her lap and then up at me and smiled. "I will."

I glared over at Timmy. "And you?"

"I won't say anything. It wouldn't be any fun if I told everyone." Timmy smiled and everyone laughed including me, but inside i was thinking what could possibly happen next.


	7. Chapter 7, Fun first danger later

More days passed and to my surprise, nothing crazy happened. Tim kept his promise and was waiting for me to make a fool of myself. Rashel and I actually became friends now. We talked and laughed and life was good. Until one morning, it had just been a little over a week and there was I, sitting the bath tube, with my tail hanging over the side and my ipod blasting in my ears. It was more bubbles and less water.

I was trying not to be home sick, but sadly it wasn't working. I missed the ocean.

I missed swimming to Mako.

I missed swimming with my friends. And the fish. And the dolphins. I even miss the sharks that would swim around me.

I missed the water. I wanted to just go out and find a giant lake and jump in it.

But where?

It's Nevada! It's mostly just dirt and sagebrush.

Rashel came into the bathroom at that moment. "Scarlett, I was wondering…" She trailed off when she realized I was in the bath. "Sorry, I should have knocked."

"Don't be," I said and then laughed. "It's not like I'm naked."

"Right, you just have a giant orange tail hanging out the side of the tub," she laughed back, sitting on the counter. "How strong is that thing anyways?"

She hadn't asked much about me being a mermaid after I told her, but I was happy to answer that question. "I don't really know, but my friend Kaitlin did save a boy's live once by breaking a three inches metal door down underwater."

"Impressive. What other Powers do you have?" She really seemed interested about this.

A part of me said, I should have been worried. But I ignored it. "Well, I can hold my breath for about twenty minutes. I can swim with to about 50 mph under water. And oh yeah, I can boil things," I explained.

"Boil things?"

"Yeah and I can shot lighten…" I never got too finished for at that moment Quinn's voice echoed from my room.

"Rashel, are you in here?" he exclaimed.

Panic coursed through me and Rashel did the only thing possible.

Well, Quinn walked in to the bathroom and nearly falls over. "Scarlett," he exclaimed, staring down at the floor.

"Quinn, how's it going?" I said, crossing my arm high enough that he couldn't see my scaly top and the bath cretin hiding my tail. But two long legs stretched out of the side of the tube.

"I am so sorry," Quinn began, still staring at the ground. "I'm looking for Rashel."

"I don't think she's here!" I said with a smile.

"Really, because I thought I heard her voice?" he objected.

That's when another voice objected in. "Oh Quinn, you are so dead." It was Timmy. "Just wait until I tell Rashel that you were peeping on Scarlett when she was in the bath. Rashel will kill you!" And then the little boy raced over, laughing evilly.

"NO!" Quinn exclaimed and then raced after him.

I could barely keep my laughter from exploding out when Rashel popped up out of the mountain of bubbles for air. She gasped, wiping the bubbles off her red face.

"That was close," I said, relieved.

"But so worth it," Rashel smiled back with flashing eyes. "Quinn will be begging and pleading for me now. Looks like your secrets still a secret and I get a little over 'Quinn' time."

And then I couldn't hold the laughter anymore and I laughed. We both laughed. But this laughter wasn't going to last. How was meant to know that this would be the last laugh, I have for a long time.

**))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((**

That day went by quick and before I knew it, Jason and I were out in his truck, getting back for a beautiful night out. It felt good to spend some time with just him. He was so sweet and kind. So gentle. I couldn't be happier. He was staring straight at me when I realized that I had zoned out. "Scarlett, you were miles away," he said.

"Just thinking," I said, sliding closer to him.

"About what?" he replied in his dreamy voice.

"What amazing guy you are and how gentle you can be," I answered.

"You mean like this..." He softly rubbed his hand against my cheek and pulled me closer, closing the gap between us. His soft, warm lips then pressed against mine and I just wanted to melt away until his love. But something in my mind told me, don't! You can't. Now until you tell him. He wants to give everything to you, but you haven't give everything to him. It's not fair and it wouldn't be until you tell him.

I needed to tell him. Tell him, what I really was and at the moment I decide I would. I had to tell him I was mermaid. I broke off from the kiss, looking down at the leather seat. My heart was racing in my throat now and I couldn't force it down.

Jason was still hold me, both hands around my waist. "What is it?"

"Well," I began, trying not to choke. "I need to tell you something important. Something I should have told you, in the beginning. Something you should know about me."

"Go now? Listening. I'm always listening."

"Well, Jason, I'm not who I say I am...Well I am, but I'm not. It's complacted but the truth is that I am a..." I was suddenly cut off but a loud ringing noise.

"I'm sorry," he said, picking up his cell phone that have cut me off. "It's Theirry."

"No, that's fine. Take it," I said, mostly relieved that I didn't slip my secret. Part of me felt like I had almost made a big mistake. I heard mumbling from the other end of the phone and Jason answering, "I will." And then him hanging up. He suddenly turned the truck on and began driving down the door. I could see the worry on his face.

"What is it, Jason?" I asked.

"Quinn and Rashel. They need my help. They were jumped by some vampires who crashed their car. All we need to do is go pick them up," Jason said, faking a smile.

I saw right through it. Something was wrong. "Okay." And I was quiet for the rest of the ride until we reached an old street with a bunch of crappy looking houses. Everything was dark on this street and seemed to send a feeling of evil out. I shivered. Run! Hide! Were my only thoughts.

Jason parked the truck outside the scariest looking house. He cautiously opened the door, pulling out a wooden stake from under the front seat. "Stay here and don't make a sound."

I nodded, worried eyed and trying to keep my heart from pounding in my head. He forced a fake smile and shut the door and locked it. I watched, nervesly as he walked across the street and disappeared into a house. He didn't come out for the longest time. No one did.

No one came.

No one passed.

There was no one there. I became worried and uneasy. He shouldn't be taking this long, i thought.

And then I thought I saw someone move acrossthe street. I leaned forward out looking through the driver's window when suddenly a man jumped in front of it, smashing the window and reaching for me. I screamed, jerking back, about ready to scream Jason's name when a iron hand gripped around my throat.

I gasped for air, my head turning to see who was strangling me. It was another man. He had broken through the other window and now had a death grip on me. I raised my hand to burn him. To make him let go, but with the one mighty shake he gave to my body and I felt the rest of the air leave my lungs. I started to see black dots dance across my vision and my limps became weak and then I heard the faint cry of my name and then everything went black.

**Okay, I know I have't updated in awhile. Please don't hate me and please don't hate me because I didn't go back a correct it. If you can understad the basic of what's happening, you shouldn't be complaining. Please review and tell me if it's good. I really love reviews. Please Please Please. Love you all. Oh and try to guess what happens next.** ** I want to see if any of you can guess what my evil mind is thinking!**


	8. Chapter 8, The Pains of Escape

Jason Pov.

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Running as fast as I could, yelling her name still wasn't good enough to catch up with the car that was going 60 mph. They had stolen my soulmate and I was only forced to stop when I finally realized that I wouldn't catch them on foot. I turned back and raced back to my truck, needing to follow the kidnappers.

"We're coming with you," Quinn said from behind me.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I know I would only yell and scream. I was such an idiot. I should have seen this coming. I opened my truck door and froze. An open can of pure oxygen had been through in with an open flame. "Get down," I exclaimed, throwing myself at Quinn and Rashel just as the can explode, taking half my truck with it.

Rashel was first on her feet. "Come we've got to move, before the engine blows," she said as she raced back to the warehouse.

I forced myself to move, knowing that if I got blow up, I wouldn't be able to find Scarlett for a few days and by then she could be half way across the world. I reached the warehouse just as the rest of my truck exploded. Golden flames of heat went sky high.

In rage, I slammed my fist in the brick wall of the old warehouse. The shock of the pain pulsed through my arm, but I ignored. "I shouldn't have left her alone," I sneered. "I should have known better."

"Jason," Rashel's voice said from behind me.

"I left her alone and now she's gone," I continued, hating myself.

"We'll find her, Jason," Quinn said, placing a caring hand on his friend's shoulder. "They probably want information about the Wild Powers."

"That's the problem. She doesn't know anything. No one ever explained to her about the Wild Powers," I said.

"They might just take her to some places in Vegas," Quinn said. "We should be able to find her with Thierry's help with his spies everywhere."

"No, they wouldn't. They would probably take her to an island and if she's on an island, then she's escape," Rashel put in.

I finally faced Quinn and Rashel. "How? She can't even swim."

Scarlett Pov.

With a throbbing buzzing in my head and someone clapping by my ears, I forced my eyes open, but only for a moment and all I could see was a dim lit room. "Hello? Anyone alive in there?" a mocking voice followed the clapping.

I finally forced my eyes to stay open and the first thing I realized was that I was sitting on the ground and I was tied up. My hands were tied behind my back with some kind of thick itchy rope. I looked up at the face that was staring down at me. It was a blurry face in the dim light that my eyes were still trying to adjust to.

"Look who finally decide to wake up? And just in time. It has been three days," the face said with a long grin. The face leaned down closer to me and I could see it was a young man maybe a few years older than me but that didn't mean anything. He could be hundreds of years old since he was a vampire. He was beautiful but all vampires were. "My name's Asner Blackstorm. What's yours?"

My face instantly hardened and I spit in his face. Not the smartest thing I could have done, but it was on impulse.

The men, Asner, laughed, wiping the spit off his face. "You have spirit…" Then he hit me with the back of his hand, sending me to the ground. "Do you know what happens to people who have spirit here? They died, slowly and painfully. But if you listen and be a good little girl, we'll kill you quickly."

I coughed, sitting up. My voice was horse when I talked like I hadn't had any water for a few days. "And why should I listen to you, if you're going to kill me anyways? There's nothing I can get out of it, if I do or don't listen to you."

"Do you see this?" Asner said, glancing over his shoulder and that when I realized that there was more that just me and him in the room. "We have a talker on us. A person who can talk and use their words to confuse people. A person who is good at mixing lies with truth. A person who is hiding a secret."

Panic flashed through me, but I forced it away. There was no way; he would know that I was a mermaid. They wouldn't believe it anyways. "So, what if I am?"

"Then we'll just have to figure out the truth among the lies," Asner explained, getting very close to me. "So tell me where the Wild Powers are?"

I stared at him confused. "No one ever told me anything about any wild powers."

"Please, every Damned Daybreaker knows about the Wild Powers. Night World 101 these days," Asner explained.

I still stared at him completely bewildered. "I don't know."

"The end of the world? Blood and darkness? The entire human race being pretty killed off except for the ones, we need to stay alive?"

But even as he explain all of this I was still confused. No one had ever told me anything about the end of the world or the Wild Powers.

Asner was now annoyed. "No? None of this ringing any bells?"

I didn't reply.

"All right then." He stood up and motioned to the two other big figures in the room. "Beat her, but only enough that she'll talk, not enough that she's conscious for another three days." And then Asner left, leaving me alone.

Before I even had a chance to prepare, the blows were coming in, a few to the face, a lot to the stomach. They untied me, so if I fought back, it would hurt even more, but I didn't. I just took it.

I did scream but only at first and then I forced my mind to move away from the pain and I began going over my memories, continuously trying to block out the pain.

Mako.

My friends.

Becoming a mermaid.

All the hard times with figuring out being a mermaid.

The creamy calmness of the ocean going over my body.

The sound of crashing waves.

That's when my pain came back and I realized what I hearing wasn't a memory but the ocean. I could hear it over the hits and twisted laughter. Within minutes the beating stopped. I just laid there on the ground, beaten, bleeding and bruised. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but I was faking that it was a lot worst.

"Maybe you'll be more willing to talk now," one of the beaters hissed in my ear.

I didn't answer. I didn't even move. I faked being completely consumed by pain and the two figures left, leaving my alone.

I slowly sat up; making sure no one else was in the room, before slowly, painfully coming to my feet. I limped on my leg foot and blood streamed down my forehead and from my itching lips. I limped over the window where dark night light spilled in and stared out.

I was right. There was an ocean. "Open ocean," I whispered. If I could just reach it, they'd never be able to catch me.

"As you can see there's not escape," a familiar voice mocked from behind me and I span around, on my guard.

It was Asner. He continued. "There's ocean all around us and the only boat that ever comes, is not here. So useless, you're part fish, I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

I wanted to laugh, but the pain in my broken ribs told me not too.

"What do you want? You already know that I don't know anything," I sneered.

The vampire smiled, showing his long fangs. "You're good. I did know, you know nothing, but the people who are taking you tomorrow don't. They just see you as another useless human that will in the end die."

"What people?"

He took a few steps towards me. "Just some Nightworld Lords. You were going to wish you were dead."

"Then why are you here?" I said.

"For this." Then he closed the distanced between us and kissed me, sucking the blood out of my cuts on my lips. Angry swelled in me and I hit him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, rubbing his chin.

"Good hit." He licked his lips clean of my blood. He smiled. "You taste interesting."

I should. I am a mermaid after all, I thought.

He stepped towards me again, but I held my ground, ready to fight.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm already full, but for hitting me, it's going to cost you." Then again he came in close, twisting me around, so my face was against the wall. His body pinned mine there and I couldn't move. With one hand, he held both of mine behind my back.

I struggled but his strength was greater than mine, (but only on land ;) I could have burned him, but there was a chance that he wouldn't let my go even then. "Will you hold still? I just want to give you something for you to remember me by." He hissed, his breath hot on my neck.

He pulled out a knife, brushed my messy red hair away from my neck and slowly, painful craved the letter A into the back of my neck. I couldn't hold back the screams, as pain shot through my body. The beating was nothing, compared to this. This was slow, neat and meant to be remembered.

When he finally got down after a long five minutes of craving, I dropped to my knees, gripping my neck where blood slowly spilled out. "There. An A, to remember me by," Asner said. "See you in the morning." And then he left, locking the metal door behind him.

Hatred burned in me. How could some one be so twisted, Night people or not? I slowly came to my feet and stared out the window. I need to escape. To night.

I waited hours before finally walking up to the metal door. I had to make sure; most people would be asleep, if as any one slept around here. I curled my hand in to a fist and the metal lock instantly began to melt. It melted so much that it swung open by itself. I stepped out cautious when I hear someone yell.

"You! How did you get out?" The man was big but before he even began moving towards me, he was burning. His skin turned dark and ashy. He stopped, staring at his arms in disbelief, but before he could yell in pain, I burned his throat and face and he fell to the floor dead.

I know perfectly well, what I was doing, but I didn't realized what it might do to me in the aftermath. I only had one thing in mind and that was to escape. I continued on, getting out of the prison and into the fresh air. The ocean was less than a hundred yards away and I was home free.

Asner Pov

I saw the girl walk out of the prison and head straight for the ocean. I raced over to her and quickly gripped her from behind. No way was she escaping. I had already been paid for her and I did not want to be here when the Night Lords come and realized that I let my prisoner escape.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" I hissed in her ear.

But before she could say anything, a bolt of lightning hit the ground right behind me and my grip on the girl was lost and I was thrown to the ground. When I looked up, the girl was running to the dock. "Where is she going?" There was no where to go except in the water.

I forced myself up and sprinted after her, but she jumped into the water just as I reached the end of the dock. I prepared to follow her in, knowing that there was no possible way she could escape. "I don't know what you were thinking girl, but you're going to regret it…"

I trailed off as I stared at the water and watched this red head girl changed into…into…something was a long shiny orange tail. My entire body froze, shocked. The girl disappeared in an instant, moving faster than I possibly could through the water. My mind slowly came to the realization that that girl was a mermaid.

**I didn't get an review last time. Was it not a good chapter? Please just one review this time. It only takes like one minute.**


	9. Chapter 9, I will Kill you

Jason's Pov

Six days.

SIX DAYS!

Almost a week and still nothing. No sign of her anywhere.

I still can't believe that I let her get kidnapped like that. I should have known. I should have told Thierry no on the phone. I should have parked closer. I should have…

There was so many should have's that it would take my entire life to write them all down and since I'm a vampire, that could be a very, very, very long time.

I'm so angry with myself. I hate myself.

I just can't believe that I made such a big mistake.

A mistake Scarlett paid for.

I've been searching everywhere in Vegas, even in the danger zones. But I am beginning to lose hope. It's almost been a week and nothing. Nothing from Thierry's spies. Nothing from the locate NightWorld news.

Nothing at all.

It's like my soulmate just disappeared without a trace.

With every day that passes, I become more and more angry with myself and people are starting to avoid me. I can't blame them. I'm trying to avoid myself, though it is impossible to hide from your own thoughts.

I sat in the doorway of Thierry's mansion, just returning from another dead end in my search for Scarlett. I'm angry, tired and with a bloody stake in my hand. I just hope no one gets on my bad side. I might just kill them.

My phone rings and I quickly grab it, hoping…more like praying it was Scarlett's happy voice.

But no, to my shameful/disappointment, it was not. It was Caitlin. I'm about to get an earful.

"Where is Scarlett?" she demanded, her words as cold as ice.

"A happy hello would be nice," I replied trying to be myself. I know she could hear right through it.

"Where is my best friend?" she growled.

"She's here," I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth. She would never believe me and even if she did, she would never forgive me. "She's safe and sound."

"You're a horrible liar, Jason," she said.

I had to convince her. "She's here. Will you just take my word for it? She's out right now."

"Okay, if she's there, then why can't I get a hold of her? What happened to her? Where is she? What did you get her into?"

"Nothing. She's here!" I was losing my patience.

She snorted a cold laugh. "Right. I told Scarlett, you were no good for her and now she's missing."

"Missing? No one said anything about her being missing!" I objected, nearly yelling now.

"You didn't have to. I knew this would happen and if anything happens to her because of your own stupid mistake, I swear to you, that I will catch a plane and could over a kill you, myself," she threatened and then the line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut, wanting to break it. I knew what kind of girl, Caitlin was. A good, rule-keeping girl who couldn't defend herself, but when she makes a promise, she always went through with it. No matter how crazy. Or stupid it was. She never broke a promise. "She's really going to kill me," I said, not caring if she actually did.

"Who's going to kill you?" Quinn's voice said from behind me and I turned around.

"Oh, just one of Scarlett's friend, Caitlin," I explained.

Rashel slightly shook her head with a faint smile. "She wouldn't really kill you, right?"

"Caitlin's the kind of person, who always keeps her promises," I said through a frown. My phone began ringing again and it was a long distant number. I answered it. "Caitlin, I already told you. She's here. So will you stop worrying!" I yelled.

"It's me, Jason," a quiet voice echoed and I stopped.

I stared at Quinn and Rashel. "Scarlett?"

**I know it's not very long, but if i get reviews, I will upload sooner, probably within the next week. So please review.**


	10. Sorry!

Hi. I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but over this summer my mom got sick and couldn't walk and had to have surgery, so I have been extremely busy. But I will be updating at lest by the end of this week. I promise.

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a long chapter and more typed when my computer went all wacky and earsed everything and I mean everything. So don't hate me and comment and review. **

Maybe it was mistake. Maybe I called too soon.

But Mariu was right.

I couldn't just let Jason believe that I was gone and in danger when I was perfectly safe.

How was I safe?

Well…being with other mermaids helps me feel safe.

What had happened?

Once escaping from Anser, I swam and swam and swam until I…I don't know…I blacked out. I washed up on the shores of Hawaii…What luck and things got even luckier when the person who found me was one of the only two mermaids on the entire island. Mariu was her name and we quickly became friends.

Her family took me in, feed me and gave me a place to rest. Carly, Mariu's sister was a mermaid too. It was a family tradition. That's once a girl became the age of 12, they were given a choice to jump into the moonpool and became a mermaid. Correction Lunar Caves, that's what Mariu's family calls it.

I had told Mariu almost everything that had happened to me and she instantly convinced me to call.

"Scarlett?" I heard Jason's voice ring in my ears.

"Yeah, it's me." I felt my throat swell. Man, I hate feeling unable to control my emotions.

"How do I know for sure?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. I knew perfectly well why he was asking. He had to be sure it wasn't someone who sounded like me, just to get information out of him, or lead him to a trap.

"Give me the phone," I heard a voice command in the background.

"Why?" I heard Jason question.

"Because I knew something about Scarlett that happened last week, so unless you want to ask the girly questions?"

Jason handed the phone over.

I instantly knew who it was after that comment. "Rashel?"

Rashel jumped right into questions. "If this is really Scarlett, tell me what exactly happened to you last week when I throw a wet object at you?"

I sighed. I knew she had stepped far away from Jason and probably Quinn. "I turned into a mermaid, a creature in which you swore shouldn't exist in the Night World. Timmy was jumping for joy when he confirmed his suspicious, but then again he fainted the first time he saw my tail," I explained.

There was a pause and then Rashel said, "It's really you. You got away."

I smiled and then I can hear her hand the phone back to Jason.

"Scarlett. I just happy you're alive. Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?" Some many questions at once, I could feel my brain going into overload.

"No, no, I'm fine really…I just…I just want to go home," I said slowly.

"Well, tell me where you are and I'll drive there as fast as I can," he exclaimed.

I laughed shortly. "You can't drive here."

"Well, where's here?"

"Hawaii."

Silent and then questions again. "Hawaii? How did you get to Hawaii? Where you on an island? What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

"Questions later please. Just come and I'll explain everything."

Jason's voice went soft. "Alright. We'll be there within the next twenty-four hours. Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go? I have no money and no pass-port," I joked, but he didn't laugh.

All he said was, "I love you," and then he hung up.

I held the phone to my face from a moment and then put it down. "Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked, turning to Mariu.

She smiled. We were both in the Lunar Caves in the sand by the pool, staring up at the skies. "Yes. But what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." I honestly didn't.

Mariu shrugged. "Well, don't think about it now. You look like you need some cheering up."

"Thanks Mariu but I don't think…" I never got to finish my sentence, because she pushed me into the water and instantly came up, in my fishy form. I gasped at her, smiling. She reminded me so much like my friends. I missed them so much. "What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"That was to make you smile and it worked," she explained.

I splashed her, but she jumped in, before popping her tail on the sand. "Come on then. I'll race you back to home," she said.

"But I still have no idea where I'm going," I argued.

"Good point and at lest that means I'll be the winner," and then dove under water, swimming away.

I laughed, a really laugh. I missed my friends. I missed my family. But I was going to miss Mariu to after I left this place…


End file.
